Intertwined
by LiV3-Lau9h-L0v3
Summary: A bunch of awesome, loving, humorus one-shots about the Wasabi Warriors...and don't worry, there will be kick ;) "DON'T MOO KIM, HOLD YOURSELF BACK GIRL"/"Moo?"
1. Beauty Sleep

**Hey, I decided to do ten one-shots by the time I go back to school (Tuesday) about the Wasabi Warriors! **

**I don't own Kickin'it...sadly.**

_**Summary: The Wasabi Warriors fates have been intertwined since they were born, and a day in the life of one? Now that's a story.**_

* * *

_**Beauty Sleep **_

* * *

It was the start of another beautiful day, birds were singing, babies were being born and I was sound asleep. Emphasis on _was. _

"Look at her pajamas"

"Kim wake up"

"Guys, I don't think we should be in her room"

"I don't even think we should be in her house"

"She's 16, not 15. I don't think she'll mind"

"Well, Eddie, would you mind if four girls watched you while you slept?"

"...no, actually"

My brain registered what was happening a little late. My eyes sprung open to see five people standing at the foot of my bed, four of which were my best guy friends...and Rudy. Let's just say I wasn't too impressed to see them. Don't get me wrong, I love the little creeps. I mean, it's hard not to love Jack. But I don't love them as much at seven o'clock in the morning...while I'm wearing my _cupcake_ pajamas. Anyway, I did the most natural thing a 16 year girl could do in that situation.

I screamed.

Which caused them to scream and to be honest only reason we all stopped was because my neighbor yelled at me to be quiet because her dogs were 'getting at it'. Her words not mine.

Ew.

Jack looked at me with wide eyes, "Kim!"

Who else was it going to be, I mean, they were in MY house!

"Jack. Eddie. Jerry. Milton. Rudy, what do you think you're doing." I said in a dangerously calm voice.

I have to admit, the replies I got were pretty funny,

Eddie: "Practicing breaking and entering!"

Jerry: "My mum's cat died."

Milton: "You're mum doesn't even own a cat."

Rudy: "Happy birthday!"

Jack: "Nothing!"

_Fun fact: It's not my birthday._

"Nothing! You break into my house for no reason at all! I was getting my beauty sleep!" I yelled at them.

"You don't need your beauty sleep?" Jack replied.

It would have been sweet if he hadn't made it sound like a question.

"Get out of my room" I screamed at them, It would have been nice if they'd walked out of my room quietly, but no, they sprinted, knocking over a few things in the process.

I think I love these boys (and Rudy) a little too much.

* * *

**Number one done! **

**Please review if you have any ideas for number two!**

**Or review if you want to.**

**P.S I like it when you review ;) **

-LiV3-Lau9h-l0v3


	2. Favours

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it **

**__****Summary: The Wasabi Warriors fates have been intertwined since they were born, and a day in the life of one? Now that's a story**

* * *

_**Favours**_

* * *

There I was in the middle of the mall, drinking my smoothie and reading my book. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, girls were shopping and boys (*cough*Eddie*cough*Jerry) were creepily following those girls.

Just a typical day in Seaford.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, so I looked up. It was Jack.

"Hey, Kim?"

Oh god. I knew that look; he only got that look when he needed something, or when he ate Phil's food. I don't know which is worse.

Phil's food probably.

"Hey, Jack...what is it this time?" I gave him a look as he scratched the back of his neck in a typical Jackson Brewer fashion, said boy looked confused,

"This time?" he muttered (to himself or me, I have no idea)

"Yes, this time" I responded, with a slight smirk on my face. He turned bright red as he heard what I said.

For those of you who don't know me, Jack or really anything that that is going on, I'll give you an overview. Jack's my best friend, we've know each other since we were 13 and now were 16 (3 years, for you who can't do the math) I mean, the boy knows everything about me and vice versa, except for one thing.

I have a crush on him.

Cliché, I know. Kim Crawford, head cheerleader, homecoming queen and karate princess in love with Jackson Brewer, voted best hair 3 times, hottest boy on campus and every girls black belt dream .

Say do you know the term unrequited love? It's when a human being has feelings for another human being but the other human being doesn't share the feelings.

So in other words: My life.

"Well, you see Kim"

Oh god, here it comes.

"Mypartentsweretalkingtomeandtheysaidthattheyhadse tmeupwithafewgirlsfrommymumsbowlingteam,ew,iknowan danywayitmighthaveslipedthatIalreayhaveagirlfriend ."

I am so proud of myself for understanding that.

I gave him a weird look and said "So, what unfortunate girl has decided to be your fake girlfriend?"

He scratched that back of his neck, looked at me and said one simple word,

"You"

I fainted. It was really embarrassing, like really embarrassing. I'm pretty sure I fainted again right after I woke up because of the embarrassment. The only good thing that I got out of it was that Jack had to carry me from the middle of the mall, into the dojo and was freaked out when I woke up.

"Oh my god Kim! I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have told you like that! I'm such a jerk! Do you need anything? Please tell me if you do!"

I rolled my eyes at his antics,

"JACK! Chill, I'm fine, just got a little...light headed from the run I did before"

LOL, I don't run!

He looked at me with his big brown cow eyes and said "Are you sure you're ok?"

DON'T MOO KIM, HOLD YOURSELF BACK GIRL!

"Moo?" I responded smarty and mentally face palmed. Jack chuckled and said,

"I should probably get you to a doctor"

* * *

**Thats number two done! :) Thank you everyone who either reviewed, favorited or followed this story, means a lot! **

**Please keep reviewing for more ideas! Or for motivation!**

**Thanks guys :) **


End file.
